Feolthanos Exultant
Feolthanos Exultant is a boss in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, and the second-last form taken by Feolthanos. It is a monstrosity composed of three parts: Feolthanos Medi, the torso, Feolthanos Dex, the right arm, and Feolthanos Sinis, the left arm. All three are classified as Group Leaders, and all three must be felled in order to win. If the game progress is 100% completion, Exultant's level raises to Level 99. Including his 2 supports, Dex and Sinis. Battle Your party of five starts out in the southwestern section of the map, flanked by two allied Summoning Gates. Feolthanos Exultant lies to the northeast: Medi is straight ahead, at the end of a large staircase, while Dex is to Medi's right and Sinis to Medi's left. Several battalions of Wing Wraiths guard each part. Each component of Feolthanos Eternal has the ability to summon four more Wing Wraiths at certain intervals. They do this via three circles of light that lie very near to each part. Once each section of Feolthanos Exultant is destroyed, Wing Wraiths may no longer be summoned from that part. Note these summoning circles are not Summoning Gates; that is, the allied party cannot attempt to "capture" the source of Wing Wraiths for their own devices. Feolthanos Dex should be your first target. Its attack, Judgement, hits all of your units for heavy damage no matter where they are on the field. Thankfully, Dex will only use this attack at a rate of approximately once every 30-40 seconds, giving you some breathing room. Next up is Sinis. Its attack, Condemnation, deals heavy area damage to all units around it. Your Melee and Flying units are the only ones who need to worry about this, but watch for approaching Wing Wraiths that will attack your Healing and Ranged units from behind. Medi is last, but definitely not least. You will be able to climb the staircase and whittle it down to about 50% of its total HP without any retaliation but for the constant spawning of Wing Wraiths. Once Medi reaches this halfway point, Bahamut will be summoned down into your midst. Try to defeat the scion quickly before it can cast Mega Flare on you. Medi's passiveness ends at this point. He will begin using the Faithless Cry attack at regular intervals, at a greater frequency than Dex's Judgement. This attack sends a destructive beam of energy straight outwards from Medi, engulfing the entire staircase and everything in front of it. This attack, combined with the increased rate of Wing Wraith summoning, makes Medi very difficult to approach indeed. Strategies First off begin by summoning more Rank II espers onto the field and your Rank III esper and use them to attack Feolthanos Dex and wipe out any Wing Wraiths on the way. It is important to destroy this arm first as the attack Judgement can put you in some trouble. The Arm shouldnt take long to be destroyed and the summoning gate for Wing Wraiths along with it. Regroup back in front of Medi before you move on to the left arm called Sinis and start attacking it. It will use Condemnation every now and then but it is only a problem for your units up close such as Vaan and Filo. Wing Wraiths will try and hit your ranged units from behind and if that occurs turn your attention to them and wipe them out before attack Sinis again. It will eventually fall and another Summoning gate for Wing Wraiths will fade away. You can again regroup and heal in the centre. The Wing Wraiths will only attack you from the front and it is wise to summon any fallen Espers. Medi will not use Faithless cry untill you lower it to 50% so raise your stats and go in and attack with all your might. Don't use your Quickenings as you need them later. Once Medi is down to 50% Bahamut will appear and Medi will start sending a massive beam in front off it called Faithless Cry. Get everyone to run down the stairs and off to the side to avoid this and leave your Rank III Esper and some Rank II Espers to distract Bahamut. Keep sending Espers untill Bahamut is dead then cast stat enhancing moves on yourself before going for the final charge. Medi will still use Faithless Cry Frequently however it is not so bad as Bahamut is dead and all that are left are some Wing Wraiths. Now use all your Quickenings, Constantly heal and use any damaging abilities on Medi untill it finally is defeated Statistics Feolthanos Medi Feolthanos Dex Feolthanos Sinis Etymology Exultant is an English word that means "triumphant", derived from the Latin word exsulto "to rejoice exceedingly". Medi refers to the Latin word Medius, which means "middle, midmost, central". Dex and Sinis refer to the Latin words Dexter and Sinister, which contextually mean "right" and "left" respectively. See Also * Feolthanos * Feolthanos (Boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings bosses